


Yes, Minister?

by TakingFlight48



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little rice pudding around the world, BAMF Hermione Granger, Been too long, Dumbledore's Armada: The Great Hogwarts Cook-Off Flash Fiction Comp, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nicknames, Not seriously - no plot, Office Couch Romp, PWP, Quick Shag, Rice pudding, Secret Relationship, fast and hot, sneaking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48
Summary: Hermione never does anything by halves.  So when she sets off to encourage the leaders of the international wizarding world to make a variant of rice pudding based on their home country recipes, she learns everything she can about the dish.Too bad the Minister needs her assistance and cuts her international cooperation a bit short.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Kingsley Shacklebolt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Dumbledore's Armada: The Great Hogwarts Cook-Off Flash Fiction Comp





	Yes, Minister?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Great_Hogwarts_CookOff_FF_Comp](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Great_Hogwarts_CookOff_FF_Comp) collection. 



> Cook-Off Flash Comp Prompt:
> 
> Rice Pudding
> 
> eeeeep, drops off her favorite dessert!  
> Enjoy ☮ ✌
> 
> Also all the kudos to the brilliant [Kiwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi05622/works) for the fun and vibrant moodboard. xo

* * *

Very few people could inspire efficiency and sex-appeal with only the sound of their heels hitting stone. However, each clack, tap, swoosh that came closer had him readjusting himself under his robes.

As her petite shape rounded the corner, he watched her long calves lift her five-inch heels to come down heel, toe, and then the swoosh that created the hypnotic sway of her hips.

She was too smart not to realize how very much he loved to watch her fine feminine form. If the slight darkening of her eyes was any indication, she too had been enjoying her appraisal of his form.

He felt a zing of desire as her small hand gripped his forearm, his own hand landing naturally on her waist as she attempted to greet him. He bent forward, knowing she could not gain any more height and relished in the chaste kiss she left. “Minister, I was prepared to ward off more questions about your presence until tomorrow.”

Looking around, he squeezed her hip tighter as she whispered, "You’re early! However, will I thank you?”

Stepping back, she continued at a normal volume, “How was MACUSA?"

He ran his fingertips over hers, “Next year you will clear your calendar and come. We needed you there."

He watched her eyes twinkle before darkening as he continued. "I almost hoped to miss today. The beefy subjects are saved for tomorrow, and I come empty-handed to your event.”

She smirked and began to walk away. He felt himself follow the exaggerated sway of her hips almost automatically.

“I know you felt this was all a bit silly, but even England has two different types of rice puddings!”

Kingsley just smiled as she sent him a pout, knowing she was just as happy to see him.

When Hermione Granger received the invitation to join the ICW, she almost immediately co-created a committee to bridge the gap between magical communities through cultural explorations.

This time rice pudding was the subject matter. Her impassioned announcement of today's event had indicated that appreciating the variances of this recipe, known worldwide, was just the first step in embracing another culture and opening modes of conversation for future potential partnerships.

“I’m excited to see the various rices used or even the temperature of the dish. The Norse countries enjoy it as a hot breakfast or lunch, for example. The best part is countries around the world don’t all call it rice pudding. Some Latin American countries know it as ‘rice with milk’ or rice porridge in Southeast Asia!”

He allowed himself a hand low on her back as they talked with other ICW members. He hid a smile as she promised to continue her ‘Arroz con Leche’ conversation with the Colombian contingency as the session was called to order.

* * *

“Mmm! So you use condensed milk too? I read how popular that is in your desserts." Hermione asked Elizabeth Guevara de Lince, the Colombian Minister of Magic.

“Si claro, pero la crema de coco es preferible porque le da ese sabor exquisito.”

As the conversation concluded, Kingsley finally made his move.

“Hermione,” he said quietly.

“Yes, Minister?” she distractedly added a few notes to her journal.

“I was hoping for your assistance in my office?”

He bit the inside of his cheek as her eyes widened and snapped her journal shut. His eyes darted to her chest as it expanded before she cleared her throat in amusement.

“Of course, sir. Now, yes?” had anyone been looking, his smile would have surely given them away.

As the clicking of her heels moved in time with his own, he didn’t relax until he heard the latch of his office door locking.

He removed his formal robes as his eyes followed the glide of her hands up her sides and into her wild curls. He watched her eyes dart to his growing bulge, small tongue licking her plump lips, “You wanted my assistance, Minister?”

He felt her shiver as he brushed his chest against hers on the way to his desk. He turned around with a package securely in his hold. With a raised brow in her direction, she moved to kneel on the couch without prompting, his mouth-watering as she shifted her skirt indecently high, pussy lips almost winking out of their confines.

“Ms. Granger, it seems you tried everything but Arabic today.”

At her furrowed brow, he popped the lid of the box open and watched her eyes widen comically as he scooped up a spoonful of ‘rice pudding’, slowly bringing it to her open mouth.

He chuckled at her speechlessness, “This, my darling, is Muhalibiyya or the Arabic ‘rice pudding’ that I enjoyed when we visited my al'ajdad in Morocco.”

He watched her pink tongue dart out seductively to catch a stray drop on her lower lip as she began to feed herself. “The secret ingredient is-”

“Rosewater,” she whispered, eyes slowly regaining their understanding. "But, my King, someone did sign up to showcase that region. Oh! It was you?"

Nodding, “I’m pants in the kitchen but wanted to give you a sample for one. I cajoled this from my grandmother.”

Sending it back to his desk, he accepted a sweet kiss as Hermione pulled back and slowly disrobed herself. Kingsley sat enthralled as each decadent inch of skin was exposed. He inhaled when her treasured peaks were freed.

His hands darted out, thumbs running against her puckering nipples and running up and down her silky skin before lifting her to straddle his lap, heels, and skirt still firmly in place.

They groaned when she ground down against his throbbing cock. Head against her bare shoulder, he contemplated ripping her skirt up that innocent slit in the back.

Biting lightly against her neck, he resisted knowing they had to return in one piece. He let his lips move freely against her angled neck as his fingers found purchase under the hem of her skirt. Lifting it to her waist, he was ready to vanish her knickers and finally revel in her heat.

He pulled back when he found nothing to vanish. “No knickers, little witch?”

With innocent eyes, she whimpered, “I was so wet. My boyfriend was trying to come a day early, and he has an unhealthy addiction to vanishing charms,” he felt her soft fingers run along his scalp, “so I figured I would help him along.”

Grabbing her neck firmly, he pulled her to him, sealing his need against her lips. She tasted of the sweetness begot from the various rice puddings she had sampled, light traces of spearmint, and her.

He quickly undid his trousers as their tongues danced, pulling out his twitching cock and slowly circling her extended nub and slit with his swollen head.

He breathed into her panting mouth as he felt her leaving liquid gold against his hand and member.

“I don’t think I’ll last long love,” he whispered, feeling her stutter above him as he lined himself up and impaled her in one thrust.

She threw her head back, and he latched on hard to her pulse point feeling her walls pulsing heavily around him as she adjusted to his large size.

“Merlin, I’ve missed you, darling,” he whispered.

“Please, my King, move,” she keened, forehead falling against his own and walls bearing down around him. He relished in the sound of skin slapping skin as he maintained the slow rise and sharp fall of her hips. He thrust up against her g-spot as he brought her down, feeling pride swell deep in his balls as she arched back, soundless gasps escaping her open mouth.

He ravished the nipples inadvertently thrust into his face. “Fuck, little witch,” he moaned as he swatted her naughty fingers away, moving his own in tight circles against her nub.

“Yesss, yes, yes, yes,” she recited, before his attentions finally sent her over the edge. Her body contracted against him, groaning deeply into his office as her walls held him in an almost heavenly death grip. When she finally slumped like pudding against his chest, he began thrusting under her once again.

Peppering lazy kisses along his neck, he felt her whispering, “Come in me, my King. It has been too long since I have felt you dripping out of my pussy.”

His balls contracted almost painfully, hips stuttering, and with an almighty roar, he slammed her down a final time, cock twitching as he spilled into her.

They sat there a while, breaths commingling in sweet kisses.

“How long are you back for, love?” Hermione murmured.

“You won’t be rid of me for quite some time,” he replied, gazing proudly at her half-lidded eyes, swollen lips, and satiated grin.

“Mmm, good, I would hate to come up with another international dessert to entice you back to me.”

Kingsley twisted them, laying her under him and greedily kissed her laughter away. He decided he wouldn’t bother with what the ICW had to say about their extended absence when they were through.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this fun or what? 
> 
> New pairing to write. 
> 
> No beta. Thank you mods and Dumbledore's Armada for the flash challenge!! Always a true challenge to keep my loquacious self contained, but worth it!!
> 
> Comments are our lifeblood, pleaseandthankyou.
> 
> And if you must disagree, ConCrit is always the preferred way to go. ॐ


End file.
